The home laundering process provides consumers with the opportunity to treat fabrics with a multitude of materials which can impart desirable benefits to the fabrics during the wash and/or rinse cycle. Scent experience is one of these desired benefits.
Conventional laundering products provide limited scent options based on what is provided in commercially available detergents and fabric softeners. As such, many consumers are unable to find the proper combination of detergents and/or softeners to meet their needs. There remains a need to provide consumers with new ways to customize their scent experiences without being limited to scents or perfumes available in detergents and fabric softeners.
Additionally, conventional laundering products are marketed with certain amounts of perfume. As such, consumers cannot easily vary the scent intensity without resorting to overdosing or underdosing their detergent and/or fabric softener. One problem with controlling scent intensity by overdosing and underdosing is that varying from the recommended dosage can lead to fabric damage and or insufficient cleansing or softening. As such, there remains a need for new ways to allow consumers to control the intensity of their scent experience.
Further, despite the ability of the conventional laundering products to impart perfume and scent to fabrics during the laundering process, the scent tends to fade after time. As such, there remains a need for a product which can also provide scent longevity to fabrics after laundering.
Additionally, there is a need for a versatile product which is capable of addressing the above mentioned needs and also capable of releasing perfume into the air. Conventional air fresheners provide perfume into the air while conventional laundering products provide fabric laundering benefits. There remains a need for a single article which is versatile such that the article provides air freshening benefits when exposed to ambient air and provides consumers with a scent experience when used in the laundering process.